Chances
by MoonsHarvest
Summary: Bomb's, Puppet's, Blood, Strings, Fish, Weasels, paper, God Complex and an Orange Mask... What A Great Way To Start Off The School year. I Really Don't Know How To Summarize Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

1

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The young blonde reached over and knocked over the alarm clock, causing it to fall to the Floor. Pieces scattered around the floor. "Damn it, un." He Sat up yawning as he grabbed his phone. "ugh" Sighing He Stood up and yelped. "DAMN IT, UN!" He Glared at the shattered remains of his clock for a few minutes before walking to his Dresser to grab his Uniform before heading to the bathroom

Sasori Walked into the high school as he saw the line to get your schedule. 'just great now I have to wait'

"Sasori!" he turned to see a blue haired girl running towards him waving.

"Hey Asshole." he sighed couldn't Hidan be quite for once in his life. "So Fucker have you got your schedule yet?"

"Would I be standing it line if I had." He Got really quite for a moment thinking about what the other had said then Laughed.

"guess you have a point Asshole, Hey Bitch You have Yours yet?" he turned to Konan eagerly. She nodded.

"of course Hi-dumb" She Teased waving her paper in the air. Sasori turned to leave not wanting to hear anymore but was cut off when he slammed right into a blonde male, or at least he thought it was a male he wasn't sure.

"Oh Ah Sorry, un." He Said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly reaching out a hand to help him up. "I guess I need To be more careful, un." the Red-head just shrugged it off and took the blonde's hand.

"I haven't Seen You here Before." The blonde Nodded And Smiled weakly.

"Yeah I'm New here, un" Just then Hidan And Konan Noticed their friends Absence and looked up before walking to join him

"Hey Asshole Who's this?" Hidan Looked the blonde up and down. "hey fucker, Your a guy right?" the blonde glared at him a moment before sighing and nodding.

"Yes, un"

"So Asshole Who Is this Fucker?" Sasori Sighed.

"I was About to find out before we were interrupted."

"Oh" Hidan Turned to the blonde again "So What's your Name Fucker?" The Blonde smiled a weak smile before awncering.

"Iwa, Deidara Iwa, un." he turned to get his schedule and moved out of the way not sure if he should leave.

Deidara Sighed 'Just Great I have Gym First'

"Hey Fucker Let Me See That" the Silver haired male grabbed the parchment from the blonde before grinning. "Guess what Fucker? We have Three class together! Come on" The Albino grabbed Deidara's hand and pulled him away.

"Wha- hey Wait um " Deidara stopped he still didn't know the male's name and he was being dragged off to what he hoped was his first class as the Red head and blue girl watched confused.

"It's Hidan fucker"

"un?" 'Hidan?' Deidara looked at the male and noticed he wasn't wearing a uniform but a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

"My Name's Hidan, Hidan Neko, Fucker" He Said Just before a student plowed into him knocking him to the ground"

"Are You ok Hidan San" Deidara Cried by The albino's side in an instances.

"Jashin Damn it, yeah I'm fine" Deidara nodded and helped Hidan up. "Ok lets go" he stated once he was up Deidara nodded slowly and soon they where on their way to class. "hey fucker why'd you move here?"

"What do you mean, un?" he asked looking up at the albino.

"Well this isn't the kind of fucking place jobs transfer people to just from, and it's damn not often someone moves here just for the heck of it Fucker." Deidara looked at hidan in shocked at what had come out of his mouth.

"You must have put a lot of thought into that Hidan San"

"Hell yeah I did"

RIIIIIIIIIIIING

"Jashin Damn it" Hidan Shouted dragging Diedara Down the hall and out to the track.

"Your Late Hidan" they looked up panting to see a purple female glaring at them. "Oh who is this" She said grinning "Your Girlfriend?"

"Jashin Damn it bitch Deidara's a guy, G-U-Y!" Hidan Shouted Glaring at The Female.

"Oh So he's your boyfriend" Her Grin Grew.

"Wha- Hell No bitch I just met the Guy" She laughed and pointed down at them. nervously Deidara looked down to see Hidan Was Still holding his hand. "What The Fuck Are You Ta-" He Yeld Looking down at his hand before quickly removing it, his face turning bright red "What the Hell are you Jashin damned heathens looking at!" He Shouted at the group of teens watching the conversation in aw. The purple haired woman turned to Deidara

"I'm Your Teacher Anko now then... Ten Laps The both of You!" Deidara sighed 'damn it, this is going to hurt like hell' he thought bitterly

"Yes Anko Sensei" he walked over to the track followed by a very annoyed Hidan. "this sucks, un"

(six laps later)

"Oww, un" Deidara said dropping down and rubbing his foot. Hidan was by him in an instence taking off his shoe to reveal Deidara's Cut foot bleeding.

"Jashin Damn it" Hidan Swore loudly As he looked at deidara's hurt foot. then he lifted Deidara up And Helped him to the nurses office. "Hey Shizune" Looking up she sighed

"Hidan What did you do this time" She Said rapping up Deidara's foot.

"Jashin Damn it, I Didn't do anything this time"

"Hey Hidan san"

"yeah Blondie" he looked up frowning at him.

"Blondie? oh never mind. who's Jashin, un?" Hidan Grinned At this Comment which caused Diedara to instantly regret it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Lunch, yeah)

Deidara sighed as Hidan Helped To a empty Table, ever since he had asked the Jashinist who jashin was That's all he had talked about he took him to his classes picked him up from them. he sat down and Hidan went to get them lunch when he was sure He couldn't see him he slammed his head on the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(rewind just a little)

"Hidan kun your late" the teacher glared at him as he ran into the room grinning

"Shut it Bitch I Tried to get here" He grinned walking over and sitting next to Sasori and Itachi. "hey Assholes"

"Hidan why were you late?" Itachi Rased a brow as hidan sat down watching quietly

"No Reason" he grinned. Sasori and Itachi shrugged it off as a random occurrence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Fast Forward to the end of class)

RIIIIIIIIING

"Later Assholes" Hidan yelled runnung out of the class grinning.

"What was that all about" Itachi asked confused. Sasori Shrugged and headed out the door into the loud hall.

"Maybe he found Kakuzu or someone else we haven't seen yet"

"hn"

"Wonder where Hidan Went" Itachi Just shrugged as they turned to enter the cafeteria just in time to see Hidan Help Deidara Sit Down before turning and running into the lunch line. the blonde watched him leave before slamming his head down on the table. "well that solves one problem" they walked over to the blonde "mind if we sit here?" Deidara looked up slightly.

"go ahead, un" before returning his head to the table.

"What's wrong with you?" Itachi asked calmly expression unreadable

"I Asked Hidan san who Jashin was, un."

"You poor soul" Deidara looked up at the new voice to see a tall pale blue male. "I'm Kisame Hoshigaki by the way" Kisame Grinned sticking out his hand.

"Deidara Iwa, un" Reluctantly the blonde stuck out a gloved hand for the taller male to shake. Itachi raised a brow but said nothing. Just then Hidan reappeared holding two lunches.

"I got you a lunch Deidara Chan" he said setting a tray in front of the blonde.

"Thanks, un" Hidan Grinned sitting across from the blonde grinning while sasori just staired amazed how close the to had seemed to have gotten so fast. "Wait What did you call me, Un?!" Never mind.

"I called You Your name Deidara Chan" Deidara just glared while Hidan and Kisame laughed. sighing the blonde gave up and looked down at his food.

"I Hate you, un" Hidan continued to laugh for a moment before he could finally comment back.

"Love you too Deidara CHAN" he laughed happily obviously enjoying tormenting the poor blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 yay I'm Not Stuck anymores

Disclamer: I Do not Own the Akatsuki they Belong to 岸本 斉史 Kishimoto Masashi

2

"Well Dei You Seem To be getting along with everyone" Blue Girl Snickered.

"Un" The Blonde Sighed He Still only Knew Hidan and Kisame's names but they all new his.

"Konan Who's this" the Blonde looked up to see a orange haired male standing Next to 'Konan'

"Oh Pein this Is Deidara, He's New Here" Kpnan Smiled At the male 'Pein' "but he seems to be getting along quite well" She giggled looking from Deidara to Hidan a few times.

"un?" With that Kisame Burst out laughing, The Raven Haired male and RedHead Smirked while Hidan turned Bright red Leaving the blonde utterly confused.

"Damn It Bitch What's wrong with you"

"Hidan Don't call Konan That!" Pein Snapped.

"I'll Call Her What I Fucking want 'God'"

"Would you Guy shut up" Konan yelled irritated.

"Hey Guys Itachi's getting mad" Kisame stammered pointing at the Raven haired male.

"Shut Up Fish boy"

"Don't Talk to Kisame san Like that, un!" Deidara Snapped at the Albino.

"Shut up Blondie!" Pein Snapped.

"Don't Order Deidara Around" Hidan And The Redhead yelled in unison. bringing all Eyes to fall on the redhead.

"Do you know something we don't Sasori? Itachi asked brow raised.

"Whoa Whoa Did Redhead Just Stand up for Deidara chan?!" Sasori sighed

"I Just Don't think we should make him hate us his first day here that's all"

"Deidara Chan Wouldn't hate me right Deidara chan!"

"Didn't he already say he hated you Hidan" Itachi pointed out. Hidan visibly paled then stood up and walked away

"Fine then Blondie Get yourself to class" Hidan shouted.

"W- Wait Hidan San!" Deidara called after him but sighing when Hidan left the room. everyone watched The blonde in silence Finally Sasori Spoke up.

"What Did He mean by that Deidara?" All eyes were on the blonde waiting for his response.

"N- nothing, un" the blonde stamered

"Are you sure ?" Sasori Questioned.

"un." more silence followed.

"Hey Dei." Kisame spoke up.

"Un?"

"Why are you wearing a Jacket, it's Like 80 out?" Nods came from the others showing they agreed with the shark while Deidara visibly paled.

"N- no reason" the blonde was now finding it hard to speak.

"Aw Come on Deidara Chan take off your jacket" Hidan called walking back to the group.

"Hidan San! Your back, un" The blonde cried hoping to change the subject.

"You didn't think I'd really leave you now did you!" Hidan laughed. "now take it off Blondie"

"b- but" The blonde protested weakly

"No Jashin Damned But's Now do it" The Newest student sighed and took off his Jacket revealing two bandaged arms. He Held His Breath as the table stayed silent. A very nervous Deidara looked down at his food. 'Why won't they Say anything!' Finaly Sasori Spoke.

"D- Deidara What Happened" The Blonde Gulped.

"S- Stairs, un."

"No Jashin Damned Stairs Did This" Hidan Yelled Grabbing Deidara's wrist. "now what the hell Happened" Deidara's Mind Was shutting down as the table watched him, he felt as he was shrinking.

"If Deidara Kun doesn't want to tell us that's fine seeing he Just met us he will tell us when he's ready" All Eyes but Deidara's turned to the speaker, Itachi who had a blank look on his face while Deidara continued to look at his food in silence.

"Hey Deidara Chan let me Wear your headband!" Hidan said Sitting Next to the blonde.

"Sorry Hidan san, un" Deidara said slipping his Jacket back on.

"And Why the Hell Not" Hidan Growled

"same as the Jacket, un" Deidara's voice was low almost a whisper at this point. Hidan paled and stayed silent for a moment before Graping his spoon and flinging a spoonful of ramen at the blonde hitting it right in the face. "What The Hel- Heck Hidan San!? What Was That For, un!" Hidan Grinned eagerly.

"I was Cheering you Up Deidara Chan!" He Cried happily Deidara blinked.

"SO YOU THREW HOT RAMEN IN MY FACE!" Deidara Shouted angrily

"Yep" Hidan Declared Happily. Deidara Started laughing soon Hidan And Kisame joined in while Sasori, Itachi, Pein And Konan smiled slightly.

"This Is Going to be an Interesting year" Pein Commented and Konan Nodded in agreement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Fast forward to the end of lunch)

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Hidan Frowned "Damn Lunch is over, Come on blondie" Deidara Grabbed his stuff as the others turned and left.

"Later Dei" Kisame Called over his shoulder as he left. Deidara Stood up and Hidan Pulled His arm over his Shoulder and lead him out of the cafeteria and into the crowded hall.

"You Have Art Right Deidara chan?" Hidan asked ignoring the glances from the other students.

"Yeah... Thanks for lunch Hidan san" The albino was taken back by this comment.

"Well Fuck blondie you forgot your wallet so I bought you lunch, what are friends for" Hidan grinned. 'F- friends' Deidara smiled

"un" 'wait till Tobi hears about this' "t- thanks Hidan san"

"Just Hidan Drop the Jashin Damned formalities, here's you class"

"Thanks H- Hidan, un"

"No problem blondie, later" Deidara Looked up to see he was next to a table for two in the back of the art room. He sighed and sat down where he was told.

"Deidara?" The blonde looked up to see Sasori standing Next to his table.

"S- Sasori San, un!"

"mind if I Sit here" he said jestering to the empty chair.

"Not At All, un" Sasori Sat down as the class began to fill and became loud with talking as people found their friends. "Um Sasori San Do You Like Art?"

"I Love Art" the redhead said in a monotone voice.

"Me too, un."

"Really now, wha-" His question Was cut off by their teacher Asuma.

"Class, What Is Art?"

"Fleeting, un"

"Eternal" They Glared at each other. "TRUE art Is Eternal Brat"

"No It's Fleeting, un and don't Call me brat"

"Art Is For Fucking Shit headed Pansies" A Redheaded girl Shouted from the front of the room.

"NO IT'S FLEETING/ETERNAL" Sasori And Deidara Shouted in unison.

"It's Eternal Brat"

"No It's Flee- hold on, un" Deidara grabbed his phone before showing a confused look.

"what is it brat" The blonde handed Sasori the cell before speaking

"How did Hidan Get my Number, un?!"

------

TO: DEIDARA

FROM: HIDAN

Hey Blondie How's class Hopefully you don't have it with fucking Redhead, he's fucking crazy when it comes to that shit, later

------

TO: HIDAN

FROM: DEIDARA

Hey Hidan it's fine but I do Have it with Sasori San and well.... (S) I"M FUCKING CRAZY!?! HA YOUR ONE TOU TALK ALWAYS GOING OFF ABOUT YOUR MESSED UP RELIGION!

------

TO: DEIDARA

FROM: HIDAN

Fuck. hey asshole how's it going you FUCKING HEATHEN!

------

TO: HIDAN

FROM: DEIDARA

Hidan How did you get my number? (S) better a heathen than a moron

------

TO: DEIDARA

FROM: HIDAN

Absofuckinglutely not redhead!!! that's for me to know and you to find out Deidara chan ;) Later.

------

"That's creepy, un"

"that it is, that it is" Sasori smirked 'wow Hidan learned a new word'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Fast foreword to the end of school Cause I'm Lazy)

"Later Blondie, Asshole" Hidan Waved And Ran off without another word.

"Bye Sasori San" Deidara turned and began to walk off.

Sasori looked up "Later Brat" Deidara stopped and turned to face The Redhead

"Don't call me that, un" the blonde glared at Sasori before walking off. Sasori noticed the blonde answer his phone frown and run off. 'what was that about' sasori silently questioned "Damn" He still hand to go to the store for supper oh well he would probably just get ramen or something along those lines. and headed down the road the blonde had just taken.

When the store was in sight he saw the blonde run out with a few bags in his hands a nervous look plastered on his face. he just shook it off and entered the small store and buying a pack of instant ramen.

It was silent as the redhead walked down the rarely used road. "WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG SHIT!!" That was new, Sasori looked up to see what looked like Deidara mumble a 'Sorry' To an angry male.

Sasori's heart sank.

The male looked just like Deidara, blond hair blue eyes, they where a perfect match. "DON'T GIVE ME YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A FUCKING APOLOGY" The older male snapped at the young blond before slamming him into the wall by his neck causing deidara to drop the bags.

* * *

Chapter Three Is Going To Be a little Short Just So You Know.


	3. Chapter 3

3

It was silent as the redhead walked down the rarely used road. "WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG SHIT!!" That was new, Sasori looked up to see what looked like Deidara mumble a 'Sorry' To an angry male. Sasori's heart sank the male looked just like Deidara, blond hair blue eyes, they where a perfect match. "DON'T GIVE ME YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A FUCKING APOLOGY" The older male snapped at the young blond before slamming him into the wall by his neck causing deidara to drop the bags.

* * *

Deidara ran down the empty road To the small house his uncle owned. The Blonde knew what was coming so he might as well get it over with. when he looked up he noticed the man closing the door to his truck, an angry expression covered his face. When the male looked up and saw him running towards the house he glared. "WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG SHIT!!" deidara flinched he was really mad and drunk. 'Just great'

"Sorry, un" the blonde mumbled not looking up.

"DON'T GIVE ME YOUR PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A FUCKING APOLOGY" the male snapped. 'he's really mad this time, I really tried to get here on time today... Why the hell has he been drinking anyway!' his thoughts were cut short when the man grabbed him by the neck slamming him into the wall feet inches above the ground causing him to drop the bags to the ground. 'crap he's drunk! no no no no no shit shit shit shit shit shit!' "WHAT THE HELL SHIT WHY'D YOU FUCKING DROP THE BAGS!! I SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN RID OF YOUR WORTHLESS ASS WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!!!"

"S-sorry" stammered out he was visibly pale. He gasped as the males fist collide with his stomach.

"Deidara!!!" A voice cried. 'who is that?' he knew the voice but he couldn't focus long enough to tell. Moments later he was on the ground gasping for breath. 'wha' he looked up but due to his lack of focus capabilities he saw only shapes. and blurred colors. Next thing He knew was a blur of red was in front of him. "Deidara Are You Alright?"

"Sasori san?" Deidara Blinked yes It was Sasori, but what was he doing here. "W- what are you doing here, un?" A confused look crept across the blonde's face.

"Tch. I was going home, but, It seems I was Distracted..." Sasori reached out a hand and helped the blonde up. "Come on brat let's go"

"Don't Call me Brat, Sasori No Danna, un" Deidara Cried Following after his 'Danna'

"Don't Call me Danna, Brat" Sasori Called not looking back at the Confused blonde.

"where Are We Going Danna, un" The Blonde questioned ignoring the redheads demand.

"tch, Doesn't matter brat. now come on!"

"but-" The Blonde was stopped short when a hand reached out and dragged him along behind them. they Walked in silence for, to Deidara, seemed like ages the redhead still holding his hand. The Silence was broken when the blonde's phone went off. "Hello?- Oh hey To- Yeah I'm Fi- Tobi Shut Up So I Can Talk, hmm! Thank You. I'm Fine Tobi, un,- Yeah The schools fine" the Blonde sighed. "No I haven't Blown anyone up... yet, un" Sasori Stared at the blonde. 'Yet?' "yeah... later Tobi" The Blonde then slipped his phone away and turned back to the redhead. "Where to Danna?"

"Tch... We're here brat," he said. Deidara looked around and quickly realized they were nowhere near the where they were. "Sasori No Danna, un?"

"I said we were going home." Before the blonde could protest, Sasori was dragging him up the walkway and towards the door of a one story house.

"No You Didn't, hmm!!! You Told Me To Follow You!!!" Sasori shrugged and led the male inside. Sasori pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, stepping inside and pulling Deidara with him. He quickly shut the door and flipped on the light. ".... Won't your parents mind, un?"

"..."

"... Danna?"

"hm?"

"Why Are we here?"

"well I live here" Deidara Frowned, thats not what he meant. "what?"

"I meant Why Am I here, un."

"Ah, Your staying here too" Deidara stared at Sasori like he was crazy.

"Why Should I staying here, un?" The Blonde Questioned, Curious to hear the redheads answer.

"Why Not?" Deidara Frowned and sighed while the redhead smirked at the blondes reaction. "Now go take a shower I'll Find you Something to wear." Sasori Stated shoving the blonde into the bathroom.

"un..."

**Disclaimer: Sasori Belongs to ****岸本 斉史 ****Kishimoto Masashi**

Sorry It Took So Long But My Computer/Coaches Hate Me I swear. Plus My Mom Has NO Idea About Me Writing this Stuff And Gets Mad When I Say 'crap'(she Has no Idea What I Say At School XD) so Yeah Thank You No Privacy! -_-


	4. Chapter 4

4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Morning nowz~)

Sasori Sighed as he Stared at the sleeping blonde, He Looked So Different In his sleep. His Blonde Hair was laying lose around his head like a halo, a slight smile graced his lips unlike the cat-like grin he wore awake. "Brat Wake up" the Blonde mumbled Something in his sleep and Rolled over. "Brat wake Up!" The Redhead said slightly louder before sighing once more 'well this is going to get old soon' "Deidara!!" the blonde in question jumped and fell off the couch with a thud.

Wincing Deidara rubbed his arm glaring at the redhead. "What was That For Danna, hmm" the blonde growled irritated at his rude awakening. The redhead just sighed and tossed the blonde his uniform.

"Come On brat you need to get ready for class" Deidara Sat up and Headed to the bathroom, a sleepy expression still covered his face. Ten minutes later The Blonde remerged Fully Clothed, Hair in place. "You Ready Brat?"

"un."

------

TO: DEIDARA

FROM: HIDAN

Hey Blondie meet me At the front gate in 10, k?

------

TO: HIDAN

FROM: DEIDARA

Why? What Could you Possibly want so early in the morning?

------

TO: DEIDARA

FROM: HIDAN

You'll see Blondie, So Be Here in 10!

------

'here? is he already there?'

------

TO: HIDAN

FROM: DEIDARA

Fine, Fine. I'm On My Way. But Hidan are You Already there?

------

TO: DEIDARA FROM: HIDAN

Hell Yeah Blondie... I fucking Had Nothing Better to Do So.

------

"Who Was That?"

"Hidan, He wants me to meet him at the first gate in ten minutes, hmm."

"Then I guess you better get going brat It's About a fifteen to twenty minute walk from here-"

"What!?!"

" -and The Buses don't run this Early" Deidara Groaned, picked Up his bag and ran out the door waving as he went.

"Bye Danna"

~~~~~~~~ Front Gate ~~~~~~~

"Yo Blondie your early" Hidan Called To His Blonde Friend as He rounded the corner; laughing as he watched his panting friend. "glad you could make it Deidara Chan"

"Hey Hidan. You Needed something, un?"

"Well I was Wondering... Would you go out with Me Asshole?"


	5. Chapter 5

5

"Yo Blondie your early" Hidan Called To His Blonde Friend as He rounded the corner; laughing as he watched his panting friend. "glad you could make it Deidara Chan"

"Hey Hidan. You Needed something, un?"

"Well I was Wondering... Would you go out with Me Asshole?"

"Un!"

"Just Hear me out. I like this guy but he's a fucking money obsessed heathen who pays no attention to me... So will you help me?"

"... So you want me to help make some guy jealous so he will pay more attention to you, un?"

"Pretty much yeah" Hidan said looking at Deidara nervously, while quietly drawing circles in the dirt with his feet. "So will you...?"

"Sure, un" Deidara said his trademark Grin covering his features.

"Really!"

"I don't see why not, un."

"That's Awesome Dei-Chan!" Hidan Shouted Tackling the blonde sending them both to the ground.

"Oww Hidan it hurts Your heavy!" The blonde cried from underneath the other.

"Hidan Get off the brat" Deidara and Hidan Both looked up to see Sasori headed their way. Hidan grumbled before getting off the other while Sasori stuck his hand out to help the blonde up. "You Alright Brat?" Deidara nodded weakly as the other helped him up.

"Y-yeah I'm fine thanks Danna."

"Ehhh 'Danna'? what fuck happened when I wasn't around" Hidan Laughed out pointing at the blonde.

"Nothing, un" Deidara stuck his tongue out at the albino stubbornly while Sasori just watch boredly.

"Aww Come on Dei Chan tell me why."

"Nope, un"

"come onnnnnn."

"nope."

"come onnnnnn."

"I said 'nope,' un." Sighing the albino gave in.

"Fine, Fine you win for now..." Deidara grinned in triumph.

"Come on Brat Before your Late" Deidara Smiled And Nodded quickly following quickly after the other.

"Yes Danna" Hidan ran after the Blonde and Grabbed his hand. "un?"

"Your not very familiar with the whole 'Jealous' concept are you?" Blinking Deidara scratched the back of his head nervously.

"heheh Sorry I've never done anything like this before, un." Sasori looked back at the other.

"Never brat?"

"nope, not once, un. It never really appealed to me so yeah..."

"hmmm, interesting."

"wait, wait, wait that means Blondie's fucking innocent!" Hidan Laughed out.

Deidara glared at his friend and looked away trying to ignore the looks he was receiving, while Sasori chuckled amused with his new information. Groaning Deidara tried and failed to ignore his loud friend, out of the corner of his eye he noticed a large brown haired male glaring at him. 'Isn't he in my history class?'

"whatever un..." Hidan Grinned and dragged Deidara off in the direction of the courtyard. Not many people where outside but Deidara did note that Konan, Pein and two green Haired teens seated at the far corner of the courtyard.

* * *

Sorry It Took So Long But I Don't have a Home Computer So I Couldn't post over the summer. And I Killed My Wrist in tennis(chronic tendinitis is what they THINK it is... Said it was caused by caused by microtears in the connective tissue in and around the tendon or something along those line) so It took Forever to type and stupid coach is making me play and it hurts and the doctor said it wouldn't heal till i stop using it completely for a while and I have a Match tomorrow and I have to Wear A Stupid Dress *glares at mom* To Help at a Fall Festival at the school she works at Damn Little children. but anyways I have to take a lot of meds and wear a brace for three more weeks(already wore it for one) and I can't take it of except to shower. again Sorry

Disclamer: I Do not Own the Akatsuki they Belong to 岸本 斉史 Kishimoto Masashi


End file.
